Poland (Pilsudski)
Poland led by Pilsudski is a custom civilization by JFD and Janboruta, with contributions from Viregel, LastSword, and Danrell. This mod requires Brave New World. It does not replace Casimir III's Poland. Overview Poland Invasion, occupation, partition, rebellion and rebirth - that cycle has characterized the tragic and triumphant history of Poland for the past millennium. Lying between the Baltic Sea to the north and the Carpathian Mountains to the south, the Polish plain served as the gateway for invasions of the heartland of Europe from the east and invasions of the vast tracts of Russia from the west. Poland became a recognizable ethnic and political entity in the mid-10th Century AD under the Piast dynasty of kings; its modern history begins in 966 when the first Piast king, Mieszko I, was converted to Christianity. For hundreds of years afterward, Poland's fortunes waxed and waned at the hands of powerful neighbors and invaders, from the German Teutonic Knights to the Mongol Golden Horde to the Soviet Union's forces. Even in times of national crisis, however, Polish ideals of revolution and independence remained strong. Those ideals, carried abroad by Polish expatriates such as Pulaski and Kosciuszko, informed the American and French revolutions. The Polish constitution of 1791 AD, the oldest in Europe, incorporated those same democratic ideals. Restored as a free nation in 1918 but ravaged by two world wars, few peoples suffered as much in the 20th Century as the Poles. Following a half-century of totalitarian rule as a communist satellite, in the 1980s the Polish movement Solidarity oversaw its transformation into a sovereign state once again. At the beginning of the 21st Century, Poland is a progressive, market-based democracy, an important member of both NATO and the European Union. Pilsudski Józef Klemens Piłsudski was a Polish statesman; Chief of State (1918–22), "First Marshal of Poland" (from 1920), and de facto leader (1926–35) of the Second Polish Republic, Minister of Military Affairs. From mid-World War I he had a major influence in Poland's politics, and was an important figure on the European political scene. He was the person most responsible for the creation of the Second Republic of Poland in 1918, 123 years after it had been taken over by Russia, Austria and Prussia. Under Piłsudski, Poland annexed Vilnius from Lithuania following Żeligowski's Mutiny but was unable to incorporate most of his Lithuanian homeland into the newly resurrected Polish State. He believed in a multicultural Poland with recognition of numerous ethnic and religious nationalities. His arch-rival Roman Dmowski by contrast called for a purified Poland based on Polish-speaking Catholics with little role for minorities. Dawn of Man Hail Marshal Pilsudski, Minister of Military Affairs and Chief of State of the Second Polish Republic! Your valiant actions and political foresight would secure your position as the saviour of the Polish nation, and that of a hero to be remembered by generations. At the turn of the 20th century, Poland had been under foreign rule for more than one hundred years. Thanks to your involvement in the creation of the Polish Legions during World War I, the cause of Polish independence would re-surface and captivate the hearts and minds of many. Despite your imprisonment at the hands of the Germans, and the dissolution of the Legions, Poland would declare independence on November 11th, 1918. In the course of six wars, after having been nearly defeated by the land-hungry Soviet armies, the re-emering country would firmly establish its borders and proceed to build a strong, industrially and culturally sound nation in the heart of Europe. However, not a state strong enough to withstand the onslaught that would come mere two decades later. Marshal Pilsudski, the people of Poland call out your name and wish for you to return and lead them once again to glory and triumph. Will you answer the call, and assume supreme command once more? Will you once again put your life at stake for the independence of your country? Will you build a civilisation that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Welcome, foreigner, to Poland. A fine country it is, despite the people. I am Jozef Pilsudski, Marshal and Chief of State of the Republic. Defeat: To be defeated and to not relent, is to be victorious. Today you may have your triumph, but you will know the bitter taste of it all too soon. Unique Attributes Strategy Pilsudski's UA trains units faster and give them more XP when you are out numbered. Plus after Industrialization workers can make weaker Manufactories and Customs Houses. The Legionary Uhlan gets an additional movement, 10% Combat Strength against Armor units, 4 additional Combat Strength at Combustion, and upon defeating enemy units it may attack again and automatically damages all surrounding units. The PZL.33 gets 2 more Range and 40% Combat Strength against Land Units. This civ is mainly for defenses but in terms of victory the old plausible victory is Domination.Try to train as many of your UU's however, you may want to keep your armies somewhat smaller than your enemies to mass produce more and gain more XP. The weaker Manufactories and Customs Houses help somewhat in terms of Production and Gold respectively. Some might say it'll be a Miracle of the Vistula if you win by Domination. Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Create the Central Industrial District To strengthen the Polish economy, and to protect her precious industry from foreign belligerents, an enclaved industrial district should be created. This shall ensure the mobility of our capital even should our borders be flayed by war, and it moreover shall create jobs for countless thousands. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Poland (Pilsudski) * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Industrial Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 600 Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * +1 Gold and +1 Production on Worker-built Manufactories and Customs Houses, respectively. Enact Currency Reform The greatest achievement of Wladyslaw Grabski, the twice Prime Minister of Poland, was his creation of the Bank of Poland and his subsequent introduction of the zioty as the nation's standard currency. His reformation is upon which the modern Polish currency stands today. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Poland (Pilsudski) * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Industrial Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * (Cost of next Social Policy) Culture * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * +15% Gold from Banks May Coup The Parliament is divided and unable to form a working cabinet. This is not the first situation of that sort, but this time the risk of civil disorder is high. It is clear that our country with its liberal constitution will not function properly if this situation is allowed to go on. We must take action, and assume direct and personal control of the course of action of our politics. Option 1: '''Tell the President to meet the Marshal on the Warsaw bridge. * The Capital undergoes three turns of Resistance * Gain a free Social Policy '''Enigma Code Cracked! A team of leading mathematicians have been employed by our military forces with the task of deciphering the secret code used by one of our neighbours’ army. The machine which is responsible for encrypting messages happens to have a civilian variant, a unit of which was duly obtained by a fake company run by our intelligence. After months of work, the team presented us with the results - the algorithm behind the code. Cracking the code of a military variant of the machine is only a matter of time. Option 1: '''Excellent. This'll be something to tell the people! * Gain a free Spy. '''Va Banque A large sum of money has been stolen from a seemingly impenetrable vault at the bank of certain Mr Kramer. A group of criminals, one of them being a renowned jazz-band trumpeteer, have executed a carefully-co-ordinated and well-timed plan, and approached the vault from the bellows of the building. The robbers have fled via airplane to a neutral country, far beyond the reach of our jurisdiction, leaving behind papers proving the banker’s past and ongoing frauds. Shall we take action? Option 1: '''Pursue the robbers anyway. * Gain 200 Gold. '''Option 2: '''Put the bank owner on trial. * Gain 90 Culture * A 5-turn 'We Love the King Day' begins in the Capital '''Unique Cultural Influence "Our people now prefer your bison grass vodka over water and lose their minds over your actresses. I'm afraid that the rest of the world will soon follow suit and degenerate into a degenerate clique of half-cultured drunks." Full Credits List * Janboruta: Design, Writing, Artwork (Leader Icon, UU Icons), Research * Viregel: Design, Artwork (Map) * JFD: Code * LastSword: Coding * Danrell: Graphics * Krzesimir Dębski: (Peace Theme), (War Theme) Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:JFD's WWII Civilizations Category:Totalitarian Cultures Category:Alternate Leaders Category:Poland